Sign Language
by Nil1875
Summary: Harry and Draco are communicating, or rather, setting the time and place for their next duel, over potions class. Draco/Harry Est. Year 6 Non-OOTP/HBP-Compliant. T -Small Rewrite now with Prequel 'Sight' Read for more insight!


Disclaimer: You really think I own this amazing shit? Please.

* * *

Draco walked into potions on Thursday morning with a smug smirk on his face. Their exams were coming up and he knew he was going to pass with flying colors. And he knew Potter would fail miserably, like he always did at potions.

Not that Malfoy should have cared. Far, far from it. But as he sat down at his desk, trademark expression firmly in place, he couldn't help looking over at Potter. The boy was staring down at his book, his green eyes narrowed.

Draco turned back to his own book and bit the inside of his cheek. Damn Potter and his eyes. Draco glanced over again. Damn Potter and the way he bites his lip when he's thinking. He didn't bite the bottom one like most, no, he chose to once again be different, weather it was intentional or not. He bit the left side of his upper lip, worrying it with his teeth.

Draco wondered if the boy knew that no matter what he did, he would never be normal for a single moment in his life. He would always be extraordinary.

With a sigh Draco glanced at the blackboard to see what potion they were making today. He blinked at the instructions for a shrinking solution. A first year potion. Review. He should have know.

After setting his potion to simmer, he amused himself with flicking beetle eyes at Potter, Weasley, and Granger. None of them even reacted. When Draco finally grew bored, he discreetly threw an entire shrivel fig at the back of Potter's head. It hit him, sending his head forward.

When Potter turned around, Draco was hardly surprised that the death glare was aimed at him. He smirked, and waved. Potter turned around and ignored him. Then the unthinkable happened. While Draco was checking his potion, the shrivel fig came back and hit him in the side of his head.

He glared over at Potter whose turn it was to smirk. Weasley was biting his hand to cover his laughter.

With an evil grin, Draco pointed to Harry and then made a killing motion across his throat.

'Midnight, Charms classroom,' Harry spelled out in muggle sign language.

Draco nodded, while some of the class watched, wondering once again what the strange hand symbols meant and why these two were always exchanging them.

* * *

"Potter, why must we still always meet on the pretext of fighting? I thought we were under a 'Truce," Draco said with a sigh. He was sitting on a desk in the Charms classroom, back against the wall. It was five minutes to midnight. (1)

Harry was still glaring as he pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"How do you always know, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked. "I was blind for the first 6 years of my life, and deaf for the last 8 months. I can -smell- you coming a corridor away, remember?"

'You know that's cheating," Harry said in sign language. 'I don't even use that shampoo anymore!'

'No shit, ya think?' Draco signed back. 'And you still smell like Harry. It's enough.'

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes, pulling himself up on the desk, and tucking himself under Draco's arm.

"What did she say?" he asked softly. After all, he didn't need to talk loudly.

"She thinks this last potion will do it," Draco said.

When you heard him alone, calm, relaxed, you could tell something was different. During school he used the charm over his eyes to write out everything the person he was looking at said. Now, he stuck to his trusty lip reading. But his speech had suffered a little, despite his best efforts.

Smiling down at Harry he was overcome with the urge to kiss the smaller boy.

'Harry?'

'Yes Draco?'

"Kiss me," Draco whispered. Harry smiled and did just that.

* * *

It was too much. All the noise, after 8 months of silence. Wincing Draco charmed his ears to block sound out. He sighed in relief as he sat down at the Slytherin table. He glanced over at Harry, ignoring his 'friends' around him, with eyes only for the Gryffindor.

Harry looked up and smiled, signing 'Hey.'

'What do you have first?' Draco asked across the hall.

Harry's forehead crinkled and he leaned over to ask Weasley.

'Divination, which I am happy to skiv if you want to talk. What have you got?'

'Free period. Meet me by the lake after everyone else is in class?'

'Sure."

At the High Table Dumbledore's eyes were doing their traditional twinkle, and not for the first time did Draco think their headmaster was well versed in sign language. He tried to ignore the slight knot in his stomach at the thought.

* * *

"Hey, Draco?" Harry shook his head. It was still hard to remember that Draco couldn't hear him. It had been hard, when Draco lost his hearing, but they worked through it, both learning sign language, and hiding the fact that he couldn't hear from the rest of the school, under the pretext of them becoming unlikely friends. No one knew they were so much more.

Needless to say he was more than shocked when Draco turned his head and smiled at him.

'Suppose you smelled me again?'

"Who the hell needs smell, when I can hear you Potter," Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him down to the ground. "Say my name again," he almost begged.

"Draco," Harry said. He smiled when Draco's face lit up faster than a Christmas tree and he was pulled into the best kiss of his life, filled with fire and passion.

When Harry moaned against him Draco's heart fluttered. "I'm still getting used to this,' he muttered. "It's been too much at once, but I would give anything to hear that sound again."

Grinning Harry pushed Draco back onto the grass and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

"Harry…" Draco breathed, and Harry moaned again. "Should we find someplace more private?"

"Fuck yes," growled Harry as he dragged his boyfriend up by his robes and into the castle.

---

1. Ha ha, doomsday clock.

Hope ya liked it, REVIEW!!! 3

Now with a prequel! Title: 'Sight'


End file.
